


Chirstmas Eve

by Fitific



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Christmas, M/M, chirstmas eve, shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitific/pseuds/Fitific
Summary: Akechi spends Christmas eve with Akira.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Shuake - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	Chirstmas Eve

Akechi had apparently been alive after Shido's palace.  
In fact, he had walked in on Sae and Akira's conversation hoping to take Akira's place.  
'It would seem he is willing to admit his crimes and follow through with the punishment he is to be given' thought Akira to himself.

Sae and Akechi left about 15 minutes ago and Akira was left alone with his thoughts in the cold.  
Was that real?  
Is THIS real?  
Am I not going to prison?  
Will everything be alright?  
Will everything go back to normal?  
Is Akechi really alive?  
Why didn't he tell me?  
Is he OK?

Many thoughts plagued Akira's mind until suddenly he heard his phone ding.

He looked down at the screen.  
They were texts from Akechi!

Akechi: I'm sorry for the late text. but I could not bring myself to say it earlier.  
Akechi: But let's meet up, just the two of us.  
Akechi: How about dinner somewhere and then back to your room?  
Akechi: Sae said we can enjoy what is probably our last evening together before I am sent off.  
Akechi: What do you say?

Akira thought for a while, a bit shocked.

Akira: That sounds great.  
Akechi: I was hoping you would say that.   
Akechi: I'm still at Shibuya.

Akira heads to their meeting place.

"Sorry for the earlier surprise." Apologies Akechi.  
"And also sorry for the late plan, but I just really wanted to see you." He continued.

"I'm glad I get to see you again, I was really worried." Said Akira.

"Who you? Worried about silly old me? Why should you? Don't you know I can handle myself. I have escaped worse things than that in Shido's palace." Said Akechi with a smug look on his face.

"Anyways let's get dinner! Isn't humanity's savior probably hungry trying to save the world by now?"

Akira nodded.

"Alright then I know the perfect place, let's go."

They were just about to start walking when Akechi stopped.

"Oh, uh, do you want to ... hold hands?" He asked bashfully,

Akechi reached out his gloved hand and Akira took it.

Unfortunately, they were not able to find a place that Akechi knew of that was not full. They even tried various other places too but no luck.

"I can't believe every place is full, we are still out here in the cold with empty stomachs." Complained Akechi.

"It's fine I have you," Said Akira.

"Where did that come from? Are you trying to impress me? Well, I'm not very happy to hear it. It won't solve our problem and you don't sound cool at all, it sounded very cringe-worthy." Said Akechi his expression one that shows he seems a bit pissed off but he still had a bit of a blush on his cheeks. 

'Worth it' Said Akira to himself.

"I guess we just have to pull it together and at least go get some Christmas cake to celebrate." Commanded Akechi.  
"Let's go hit the bakery." He said as he stormed off leaving Akira to follow behind him.

After a while, they arrived at the closest bakery, it was full of people in line and Akira had to wait outside but by the looks of it, it would seem all Christmas cakes were sold out. 

Akechi decided to go ask for any Christmas cake anyways in case they had some more in the back.  
He came back with a happy smile.

"Cake!" Exclaimed Akira.  
"Yes and we were lucky. Apparently, someone decided to cancel their order last minute." He said cheerfully.

They arrived at Leblanc and greeted Sojiro just before he left to enjoy his Christmas with his daughter Futaba who had apparently ordered a bucket of chicken wings without his permission.

Akira and Akechi headed upstairs and set the room up so they can eat cake on a small table Sojiro kept in the attic.

They sat down and quietly began to dig in.

"Mmmh, quite good!" Exclaimed Akechi with some crumbs on the corner of his mouth. 

Akira smiled back and reached out to wipe the crumbs off Akechi's face.  
Akechi seemed a bit shocked at the gesture and blushed but said nothing of it.

They continued to eat their slice. Akira who personally disliked eating sweets himself decided to eat the whole thing just to keep Akechi happy. It would be a shame to ruin this Christmassy mood.

Suddenly Akechi decided to speak up.

"You know..." he said eating his last piece of the cake.

"I don't even remember the last time I celebrated Christmas. As a child, I didn't celebrate it at all with my foster parents if I can even call them that as for my biological mother she was not really able to afford to buy me any gifts. She would have given me the occasional socks or clothing to wear as a gift sometimes but even that was rare...." Akechi stopped talking and for a second his mind seemed somewhere else.

"However, I do remember this one time I received a real gift for Christmas. She had managed to save enough money to afford to buy me a plastic golden toy gun, just like the one from my favorite TV show as a child. How I loved it, I would run around the house and play hero all day with it. I would take it with me everywhere event the bathhouse. I would tell all the men there that it was a special waterproof ray gun that can withstand anything and that it would only work for me and no one else." 

Akira listened to his story in silence.

"Over time parts of it started coming off, even the paint, it was not as golden as it used to be. No more shiny and bright colors instead underneath the coating it was a dull grey color. No longer did it look like a weapon that a hero would weald." Akechi stopped and stared at the wall on the opposite side of the room. 

"Well, enough about me." He said.

"It's Christmas! Which means I get to give you something." He said happily leaning down for his briefcase.

He whipped out a new pair of gloves similar to the ones he wears.

"This is for you." He says handing them to Akira.

'Shit' Akira swears to himself. Since he didn't know Akechi would be alive he did not prepare a gift...

"Ah, I can't accept these." Says Akira lamely.

"What!? Why not?" Asks Akechi looking confused and a bit hurt.

"I don't have anything to give you in return." Replied Akira sheepishly.

"That's alright I don't blame you, plus I don't really expect anything in return. You can say I am giving you this out of the generosity of my heart." Akechi placed the gift on Akira's side of the table.

Akira was hesitant at first but decided it would be best to still accept this gift even in this situation as he did not want to disappoint Akechi. He picked up the package and slowly opening it to release the gloves.

"Put them on." Said Akechi. "I want to make sure they fit you properly."

Akira slowly put on the glove on his right and opened and closed his palm to see it if felt right. They fit perfectly.

"I like them. I will make sure to take good care of them. Thanks, Goro" said Akira smiling towards Akechi.

Akechi visibly blushed at hearing Akira call him by his first name and thanking him.

"W-well, of course, you like them. I was the one who picked them out for you!" He replied bashfully.

They stared at each other for a while. Akira clearly had a visible facial expression that said he wants to ask Akechi something. 

Soon Akechi decided to cut the silence.

"Well, I know what you must be wondering behind those fake glasses of yours. How am I alive? That is what you are thinking right?" 

Akira said nothing.

"Well, I um.. don't feel comfortable answering that question now, how about we just enjoy Christmas without talking about our metaverse shenanigans for now, please?" He asked voice sounding softer.

"Of course" replied Akira. "However that was not the question I had in mind."

Akechi made a slightly shocked expression but stayed composed.

"My question is, uh, Goro will you be my boyfriend?" Asked Akira shyly.

"Huh?" Said Akechi out loud.

"Well we have gone out a few times but we never officially started"Uh, our relationship." Said Akira scratching the back of his head.

Akechi seemed at a loss for words for a bit.

"Uh, uh of course Akira." He said as he turned his eyes away from Akira's.

"I love you." Said Akira.

Now Akechi turned his face away from Akira completely.

"I- I know.." He replied shyly.

"I- I love you too." He whispered.

"Oh! Look!" Said Akechi as he pointed to Akira's bedside window. "It's snowing," He said trying to change the subject.

They got up and decided to sit by the window on Akira's bed

"It is snowing more than it was earlier it would seem." Said Akechi getting comfortable on Akira's bed.

They stood staring outside looking at the snowflakes falling gently onto the ground below them.

"I- I don't know, what this feeling is, is this what some may call Christmas spirit? Or happiness? I don't remember the last time I ever felt this way." Said Akechi still staring outside at the snowflakes not making eye contact with Akira who seemed to be more interested in Akechi rather than the snow outside.

"I kind of wonder if any of this is even real?" He continued.

"you are overthinking it." Said Akira still looking at Goro.

"Perhaps you are right. I guess I'm not actually used to being this content in life." Replied Goro.

Akira decided to put his arm around Goro's shoulders hoping it would make him feel even better, and to Akira's surprise, Akechi actually leaned into him.

It felt good, to hold him like that for once.


End file.
